elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Elevators at Luk Yeung Galleria
Luk Yeung Galleria is a 4-storey shopping centre in Luk Yeung Sun Chuen. Here are the elevators inside the shopping centre. Elevator specifications Main elevators Lift 1 Basic information *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: 5500 mini-machine-room *Year in service: Late January, 2014 *Capacity: 1350 kg / 18 Persons *Speed: 1.0 meters/second *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Microprocessor ( ) *Status: In service *Usage: Passenger and fireman *Current maintenance: Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Medium (busy) Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by Wittur Group) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by Sematic Group) *Door safety: Mixed bumpers and sensors Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler/Linea 100 **Button series: Linea 100 (with braille) **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: Yes **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No **Lanterns: Combined in the floor indicator *Cab station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler/Linea 100 **Button series: Linea 100 (with braille) **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator **Floor announcement: Yes (start with Cantonese, English and Putunghua), supplied by . Floors serving *Floors served: 4 *Floor layout: B, G''', 1, 2 Trivia *This is the only fireman's elevator in this shopping centre (fireman's switch located in B). *Just like the lift 2, elevator alarm buzzer appeared in every landings (supplied by ). *This also one of the two elevators replaced from original Falconi elevators since 1984. *Despite there don't have a separate control panel for wheelchair. The buttons are lowered for the standard height of the "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" standard. Gallery Schindler5500_LukYeungGalleria (7).jpg|Floors served by this fireman's lift 1 (the fireman's switch in basementJust an exit to street level.). Lift 2 Basic information *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: 5500 mini-machine-room *Year in service: Late October, 2013 *Capacity: 1350 kg / 18 Persons *Speed: 1.0 meters/second *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Microprocessor ( ) *Status: In service *Usage: Service *Current maintenance: Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Medium (busy) Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by Wittur Group) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by Sematic Group) *Door safety: Sensors (provided by CEDES, cegard/Mini) Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler/Linea 100 **Button series: Linea 100 (with braille) **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: Yes **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No **Lanterns: Combined in the floor indicator *Cab station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler/Linea 100 **Button series: Linea 100 (with braille) **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator **Floor announcement: Yes (start with Cantonese, English and Putunghua), supplied by . Floors serving *Floors served: 4 *Floor layout: B, '''G, 1, 2 Trivia *Just like the lift 1, elevator alarm buzzer appeared in every landings (supplied by ). *This also one of the two elevators replaced from original Falconi elevators since 1984. *Despite there don't have a separate control panel for wheelchair. The buttons are lowered for the standard height of the "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" standard. *This elevator used be installed with Linea 100 buttons without braille and without any floor announcement, even the . However, those replaced or added in early January, 2014 before the lift 1 opened. *Since this is a service elevator, the interior of this elevator is currently protected by the transparent plastic boards. Gallery Schindler5500_LukYeungGalleria.jpg|Alarm buzzer installed in every landings (picture shown in floor G before renovation). Schindler5500_LukYeungGalleria (2).jpg|Lift 2 of the main elevators, used for service elevator. Schindler5500_LukYeungGalleria (4).jpg|Down call button in floor 2. Schindler5500_LukYeungGalleria (5).jpg|Car buttons in this elevator. Schindler5500_LukYeungGalleria (6).jpg|Lantern and floor indicator set for this elevator. Podium lift (to upper shopping centre) Basic information *Manufacturer: Otis *Serial no.: Unknown (starts with 51) *Model: Gen2 machine room less *Year in service: 2018 *Capacity: 1000 kg / 13 Persons *Speed: 1.0 meters/second *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Microprocessor (ACD2 MRL) *Status: In service *Usage: Service *Current maintenance: Otis Elevator Company (HK) Limited *Filming difficulty: Low Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by Wittur Group) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by Wittur Group) *Door safety: Mixed bumpers and sensors Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Dewhurst **Button series: US90-15 **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: No (the elevator served two floors only) **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator **Lanterns: No *Cab station **Manufacturer/series: Dewhurst **Button series: US90-15 **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator **Floor announcement: Yes (start with Cantonese, English and Putunghua), supplied by . Floors serving *Floors served: 2 *Floor layout: 1''', 2 Trivia *This was originally Falconi holeless hydraulic elevatorMTR Tsuen Wan Depot is located under the podium, the holeless hydraulic is the only solution for the technical level in 1980s. opened in 1984 in this shopping centre, It replaced by Otis in 2017. **This elevator refurbished by Otis in 2000 for "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 1997 (BFA 1997)" standard. **Floor announcement also installed as well, start with Cantonese and English (supplied by ). **Machine room located in floor 2 and beside the elevator shaft. It no longer occupied as the new elevator is MRL. *Despite there don't have a separate control panel for wheelchair. The buttons are lowered for the standard height of the "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" standard. *Since this also being a service elevator, the interior of this elevator is currently protected by the transparent plastic boards. Gallery FalconiLukYeungGalleriaHydro.jpg|The appearance of the former elevator. OTIS Hydraulic Lift Elevator 9 奧的斯油壓式升降機9|The video of the former elevator. First Floor Going Up 荃灣綠楊坊OTIS升降機|The 2018 video of the current Otis Gen2 elevator. Lift in Chinese restaurant building (Lift 6) Basic information *Manufacturer: Fujitec *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: Unknown *Year in service: 1984 *Capacity: 1000 kg / 13 Persons *Speed: 0.75 meters/second *Drive type: Traction *Controllers: Chips-based *Status: In service *Usage: Service *Current maintenance: Fujitec (HK) Co. Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Medium (busy) Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety: Bumpers Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Fujitec **Button series: Standard push buttons **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: No (two floors only) **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: Yes **Lanterns: No *Cab station **Manufacturer/series: Fujitec **Button series: Standard push buttons **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: Yes **Floor announcement: No Floors serving *Floors served: 2 *Floor layout: '''1, 2 Trivia *This is the remaining Fujitec elevator in this shopping centre and not yet replaced. Gallery 荃灣綠楊坊Fujitec升降機；Fujitec elevator @ Luk Yeung Galleria, Tsuen Wan|The 2019 video of the elevator. Luk Yeung Galleria‎‎ Category:Elevators